The Information Core (IC) has three objecfives: (1) to provide information services that support CCPR affiliates' research, (2) to facilitate informafion and data sharing among affiliates, and (3) to disseminate the results of CCPR research to other researchers and to lay audiences. The IC accomplishes these objectives through: (a) research data services, (b) GIS and remote imagery, (b) web-based applicafions for CCPR, affiliate projects, and individual affiliates, and (c) dissemination and outreach services to colleagues, lay audiences and media.